A Cruel World For Two Lovers
by thegremlin69
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are young lovers trying to survive in a prejudice world. Can they stay alive and keep their pups safe? Read to find out. This was originally posted on my account SOS-ASAP but has now been moved here.


Prologue

A New Beginning

Summary

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are young lovers trying to survive in a prejudice world. Can they stay alive and keep their pups safe? Read to find out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The nights in Inuyasha's forest had grown cold ad unwelcoming to the humans. The animals had quieted down for the night and the clouds had left to reveal a big bright moon perfect for lighting the well-worn path. The river nearby was calm and left behind a soft trickling of water as it moved down the bank. Inuyasha had been walking for hours between the flowing water and the edge of the trees. He had been wandering mindlessly when he arrived in a small peaceful clearing. Suddenly, he smelt the presence of his older brother, surprise on his face as he hadn't smelt or heard him in the area.

"Inuyasha, what a surprise it is to see you here." Inuyasha could feel his brother's sarcastic smile as he walked through the woods. Though the brothers had not seen each other for months, Inuyasha was enjoying this little reprieve from fighting. Maybe they could actually work this out without fighting like the alpha dogs they were.

"I could have asked the same of you, brother." Inuyasha turned to face his brother and was surprised to see him alone. The annoying toad and nice little girl weren't within eyesight or scenting distance which was unusual for his controlling older brother. The brothers just stared at each other, blank looks on each of their faces not giving away their inner thoughts. This encounter didn't appear to be any different from normal but if an observer you could see the tension rolling of the two brothers as they studied each other.

"Do you want something, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked fed-up at being stared at with his usual arrogant voice and posture. Sesshomaru, however, took the time to study his little brother, checking for any ailments that would cause him to wonder the forest alone. He also pondered the peculiar stench of sadness that radiated from his brothers' smaller frame.

In a blink of an eye Inuyasha had Sesshomaru pushed against the nearest tree. The smaller demon had the larger pinned to the sturdy bark by his foreman in the throat, the right amount of pressure not to be threatening but as a warning to keep still. Inuyasha didn't understand the reason for his brash actions, but only knew the frustration he felt in his brother's presence; the cause, however, he did not know.

"Do not assume you can touch this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said glaring at his little brother with venom in his voice and literally from his hands. Sesshomaru minutely pushed forward to test his brother's strength and resolve to hold him there. Sesshomaru was surprised by his brother's forwardness and abrupt action. He wondered at the cause of the aggression as he had not acted in any sort of threatening way. With as much force he possessed Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha to the ground where Inuyasha landed hard on his side. With once last glance at Inuyasha hunched over on the ground, Sesshomaru turned on his heel and slowly started to walk in the opposite direction. He had almost reached the other side of the clearing when Inuyasha sat up.

"What is your problem Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha screamed at his secret lover. His defeated posture made his words even more heartfelt and powerful as he confronted his passive secret mate and lover. He was tired, it was late into the night and he was tired of playing these games like they were strangers; they were so much more and Inuyasha didn't want to hide that anymore.

Sesshomaru didn't even bat an eye or turn around at his mate's obvious anger. Sesshomaru had thought the situation fine until this meeting. What had made his mate change his mind about their secretiveness? Inuyasha knew the reasons for hiding their relationship. Hell, he had requested it to be kept secret when this had started 2 years ago. The half-demon was scared of what his humans companions would have thought of their relationship.

"What are you afraid of!?" Inuyasha screamed running to catch up with Sesshomaru. His footsteps were silent but his hash pants would be heard echoing in the small space of the clearing they inhabited.

"This Sesshomaru is not afraid of anything half-breed." Sesshomaru had started to walk slowly again to the edge of the clearing but never look back. He wasn't sure he could deal with his little brother in this state. It pained him to be so cold to his obviously distressed mate but couldn't bring himself to change his character and comfort the boy.

"Then why are you running away from me? Is it because I'm a half-breed? Is it because you don't love me anymore? Or because you are afraid of commitment and what could happen?" By this time Inuyasha had started crying but turned his face away so Sesshomaru wouldn't see him so weak, which he knew Sesshomaru could scent, but it was the principle of the thing. Crying was a weakness to be exploited and Inuyasha would rather avoid the taunting.

Sesshomaru slowly turned around to see his brother's tears glistening in the setting sun. His instincts told him to comfort his distressed mate but his breeding and ingrained manners told him otherwise. Seeing his mate glowing with the moon's beams that illuminated his silver-white made his heart flutter and his speech pause in the beauty of his young mate and brother.

"Why do you cry over this Sesshomaru?" The Inu-Youkai asked slowly as if talking to a small child to cover his true fear of the answer. What if this was it? What if Inuyasha was preparing himself to leave him for good? These thoughts scared Sesshomaru more than the news of the death of his father.

"Why? After everything we have been through you ask me 'why'. I have distanced myself from my friends, got laughed at by the people l didn't know and ran the risk of being shunned by the people l love. I told them Sesshomaru." Inuyasha informed his brother, his head bowing in shame for his actions. He had taken a chance to prove to his brother his love and dedication and it backfired in his face. "I have been deserted and l alone again after fighting for so long to be a part of something. I did everything and sacrificed everything for you, so we could finally be together and you don't talk to me for 3 months." Inuyasha finished his rant, his words gradually growing louder until he was shouting. Inuyasha grabbed and clung onto the front of Sesshomaru shirt, the material shredding under his claws, the force of Inuyasha grip too much for them to bear.

"Remove your hands from my shirt before l remove them personally." Sesshomaru said icily. The shock Sesshomaru felt at Inuyasha's words left him exposed and open, just like the front of his ruined shirt. Why had he not been informed? He would have been here if he could; or would he? The great demon world was rethinking his position of mates and where he stood with his treatment of his comparatively delicate mate.

"I would like to see you try Sesshomaru. You won't even look at me in the eye anymore." At this point Inuyasha didn't care what physical punishment Sesshomaru could put him through. He just wanted the honest truth from his mate about their relationship. Sesshomaru grabbed his shorter and lighter mate by the neck and pinned the unsuspecting Inuyasha to the ground securing his hands above his head with his body crushed between Sesshomaru and the ground. In the fall, Inuyasha's legs had spread to balance himself which left the dominant male lying between his muscular thighs.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked struggling against the force pinning him down. His struggling only made him rub against the demon holding him, making their reactions more exiting and pleasurable.

"I was wrong Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said trying to subdue the struggling Inuyasha, "l should have never run away from you and by doing so hurting you. I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'm sorry. Please forgive me, my mate." Sesshomaru was kissing Inuyasha's face trying to calm him down. His kisses turned to licks, a more instinctual response to the sadness and loneliness coming from his distressed mate.

"Sesshomaru why did to ignore me? Why did you walk just away?" Inuyasha asked the man above him not looking him in the eyes. He lowered his head in submission to his dominate mate. He loved the feeling of his mate back where he belonged, however.

"Why must you ask this Sesshomaru so many questions?" He was brave enough to ignore Inuyasha's glares, though not directed at his face. The submission Inuyasha was exhibiting made his inner demon purr with happiness and delight.

"Why do you keep avoiding answering them?" Inuyasha answered surprisingly quickly and sarcastically. He knew his ager was his last defence before he gave every part of his being over to his mate.

"Touché Inuyasha. Let us see what you do when it otherwise occupied." Sesshomaru said giving Inuyasha a very passionate kiss. The demon was slow to start at first, not wanting to spook his mate into running away, but as Inuyasha started to kiss back the kiss became more aggressive and passionate.

"Inuyasha, l love you. Never think otherwise. I was wrong to abandon you now and ignore and scorn you when we were pups. I was afraid. I loved father greatly and after you were born it seemed l no longer mattered. We had fun playing together when we were young (no pun intended) but as l got older l thought you were more important than me. I was jealous." Sesshomaru had a faraway look in his eyes remembering how things used to be.

The nice afternoons with the family in the royal gardens were something Sesshomaru remembered with great fondness. Though there were tensions with his and Inuyasha's mother with sharing their mate, the two had come to an agreement for the sake of their land for they knew the consequences of InuTaisho not having a full blooded heir or forsaking his love for another. It was the devastation that Izayoi left on InuTaiso through her death and the guilt of the humans that killed her that fuelled his hate for humans.

"Sesshomaru you know that is not true. I am a half-breed. Everybody pretended to be nice to me so father wouldn't kill them." Inuyasha was also remembering the past but from a very different perspective. He could only remember a time after his mother had died and everyone had changed because of her death. He could only remember the way demons of the court shunned him and the other children wouldn't play with him. He also remembered the distance between himself and his father. He always thought he count bare to be reminded of the one he loved and who killed her.

"Inuyasha l will not hear you put yourself down!" Sesshomaru yelled at the man still below him. He nipped the side of his throat in warning and punishment. The inu-youkai instincts he had repressed had resurfaced with a vengeance since being in contact with his mate again.

"Why can't l? Everybody else did!" Inuyasha had started to cry again much to his mate's disappointment. The nip to his neck had calmed his inner demon but his human side couldn't forget the torture of his childhood. "Those people left me to starve while you lived in luxury."

"What happened to the man l fell in love with that didn't care what other people thought?" Sesshomaru questioned his lover, "Inuyasha l realise you gave up everything for me but we have something no one else can have."

"What is that?" Inuyasha inquired.

"True love. It may sound corny but it is true. I love you with all my soul and l will do anything to keep you safe. Inuyasha l am prepared to give my life for you but l would like to live the rest of it by your side." Inuyasha could see the truth, love and caring in Sesshomaru eyes that he couldn't resist hugging and kissing him. So he did. Tightly with lots of full body rubbing.

"Sesshomaru l didn't know you could be so romantic. Not to mention cute." Inuyasha said slapping Sesshomaru's left arm playfully. Inuyasha had heard about the witch who had restored his mate's arm and he was grateful to have him whole again.

"I'll show you cute!" Sesshomaru playfully growled as he decided to let himself go and fully accept his mate. He might have to make some personality changes to please his mate and give him the life he deserved. It was going to be hard but his mate was worth it. He vowed to make his beautiful mate happy.

The pair lay together snuggling on the ground for what seemed like eternity but as the sun finally set behind the mountains they knew they had to find a safe place to rest for the night. Tomorrow they'll start looking for a new den and the beginning of their new family.


End file.
